Various types of carriers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a carrying device for an electronic device that will easily and conveniently allow a user to safely carry an electronic device without the need for a satchel or other type of carrying case. In this age of technology, electronic devices such as Ipads, tablets, laptops and televisions are used on a daily basis to perform many tasks. Often, a user must transport the electronic device to various locations throughout the day. Currently, if a user does not wish to use a carrying case to transport an electronic device, then he must carry the electronic device by awkwardly grasping the edges of the electronic device, support the electronic device under his arm in the same manner as if carrying a book under his arm, or support the electronic device on his palms similar to the manner in which a pizza box is carried and these means of transport can increase the chance of dropping, damaging, and destroying the electronic device. The present carrying device fulfills a need for an easy, convenient way to grasp and securely transport most electronic devices. Multiple carrying devices for an electronic device can be used on multiple sides of an electronic device to provide optional means of transporting larger electronic devices.